1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to switching systems for musical instruments and, more particularly to a programmable pickup and transducer switching system for the selection of multiple pickups and transducers for musical instruments.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electric guitars and other electric instruments typically provide one or more pickups that “pickup” the steel strings within the electro-magnetic field or pole of the pickup system to produce an electric signal output when the steel strings are moving while being played. Likewise, transducers that reside under a bridge saddle or under each individual string saddle provide amplification for nylon string type instruments or allow for an acoustic type sound of instruments with steel strings employing transducers in addition to the magnetic pickups.
Many types of pickups and transducers exist and each produce specific tone and timbre qualities depending on the location where these pickups are placed under the strings. Depending on the type of pickup configurations, the instrument can produce even more unique tones and timbre sound qualities. The electric signals produced by the plurality of pickup locations and pickup types are sent to an amplifier or recording device from which the instrument's sound can be heard. Many switching schemes and systems provide different combinations for when the pickups are on and active producing sound or not. That is, switching systems allow a musician to change, in real time, the sound of his/her musical instrument during a musical performance at times of their discretion. Prior art switching or selection systems do not provide for full combinatorial Boolean logic of possible combinations of pickup selections, that is two raised to the number of pickups installed on an instrument. The number two is used because a pickup can be selected on or off. Using an instrument with four pickups, two raised to the fourth, equals sixteen possible selections or combinatorial Boolean logic expressions of four pickups mixing on and off with each other. Furthermore, the prior art does not provide a method for quick, convenient switching of selection of pickups in a way conducive to real time live performance or in recording situations.
Therefore, a need exists for programmable/semi-programmable pickup and transducer switching systems for the selection of multiple pickups and transducers for musical instruments, that enables programming with great ease (even while in live and real time performance), and provides many combinations of pickup selections ranging in multiple pickup numbers, such as three, four, five, etc., single coil or single coil mixed with humbucking configurations and/or piezo type transducers.